Breaking the tension
by BlueJey
Summary: Their relationship has changed over the years, but it's still all about tension and breaking that tension. They're still fighting. OneShot, SasuNaru Rating just to be sure... , mentions of adult themes


**Breaking the tension**

Manga/Anime: Naruto

Pairing: NaruSasu or SasuNaru (Can't deside...)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fic. I think they would kill me if I did...

Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea where this one came from. Seriously. I just wrote it and went to sleep and the next morning, I was all 'What the hell?!' because I can't really remember writing it... xDD Shit happens, I guess.

* * *

It's '_breaking the tension that's built up between them_'.

_Pure lust_, written clearly across Naruto's expressive face as Sasuke writhes beneath him, eyes wide and even darker than usual.

Pale hands, clutching the silky bedcover, pale skin, flushed and covered in sweat, pale lips, swollen from kissing. Black hair, damp with sweat, black eyes, staring up, then fluttering shut again.

It's '_breaking the tension_', because they're still _fighting_.

Naruto grins and tackles him to the ground of the training fields, pins him against the kitchen counter, pushes him so hard he falls back onto the bed, _Naruto always on top of him_.

Sasuke growls and kicks him, sharingan swirling in his eyes, slams his fist into his face - _tries to _- until his nose bleeds, rolls to the side and grabs the kunai from under the pillow.

There's force, violence and _blood on his tongue _when Naruto kisses him, air burning with his chakra, and there is domination, power and _blood under his nails _when Naruto fucks him - _fights him_.

There's _passion _in the way they claw at each other, bite each other, taste each other - every motion drawing red lines across pale and tanned.

There's _trust _in the way they hurt each other, punch each other, kick each other - it's 'the deeper they cut, the deeper they're bond'.

There's _tension _in the way they talk to each other, shout at each other, whisper to each other - each word a confession, each noise a present.

It's noon and midnight, bright yellow and dark blue, summer and winter, azure and pitch-black, fire and ice.

Naruto's voice is deep, honest and seductive when he whispers _lust _into Sasuke's ear - "i'm inside you", "can you feel me?", "i'll fuck you senseless" - when he purrs his promises - "i'll make you scream", "you won't be walking straight tomorrow", "you're _mine_" - when he moans incoherent thoughts of arousement - "god, _yesss_!", "fuck yeah, don't stop", "scream for me".

It's a huff of hot air on sensitive skin, causing shivers and goose bumps and _sometimes_, just sometimes, when everything is right and Naruto's soundless scream just _reaches _him, _touches _him, _moves _him right, it causes that moment of bliss and perfection. Just sometimes.

Sasuke's lips are trembling when he spits out insults against Naruto's grin - "get _off_, you _fucking bastard_!" - when he barks his warnings - "get off or i'll kill you" - when he fights back his moans - "you will regret t-this–-" - when he breathes, fast and uneven - "haa, haaa - I'll kill you–-" - when he gives in to the pleasure - "_don't stop_...!" - when he starts to beg, every now and then - "I– _please_, you got what you wanted!" - when he screams - "god - _god _– ah! Na-Narut— _aah_!".

Sasuke glares, his eyes filled with rage - hot like liquid metal - he looks away, embarrassed and desperate - torn between pride and pleasure - he begs, each look a plea - the moment Naruto gets through to him, crashes his facade and tears down his walls.

Naruto grins, his eyes challenging - daring him to fight back - he smiles, looking down at him - caught by beauty only he seems to see - and then he drops the act, lets go of himself and trusts Sasuke to catch his mask when it falls to the ground.

When they touch each other, it's like a spark, electrifying the air around them.

When they kiss each other, it's like a thunderstorm, two forces colliding.

When they fuck each other, it's like nothing - nothing else - it's them and what they are, what they were and what they've been through.

There's passion and tension, fighting each other, kicking, biting and hurting each other, tasting the blood on each other's lips. In the end, it comes down to trusting and feeling each other.

It's in everything they do - wild, unbound, free.

Losing to each other, every time again. _Winning_. Domination. Submission.

Sasuke's heart beats too fast and too hard and he _feels _Naruto's breath on his skin - hot and fast and heavy - while Naruto tries to slow down his breathing and thinks he can _hear _the blood in Sasuke's veins.

Naruto leans down for a kiss, takes what he wants, gives all of his self in return.

Sasuke calls it '_rape_' when Naruto fucks him, doing whatever Sasuke asks him to do.

In the end, people still look at them and call them '_monster_' and '_traitor_' and they still look at each other and call each other '_moron_' and '_bastard_'.

In the end, they still say '_I hate you_' when they mean '_I need you_'.

In the end, '_fuck you_' still means '_fuck me_' and '_piss off_' still means '_hold me_'.

In the end, they still call it rivalry and hatred, wordlessly agreeing that '_love_' sounds way too sweet-cute-innocent for _them_.


End file.
